Harry Potter and the Call of the Prophecy
by Angelwings8713
Summary: Post HBP: a version of the 7th book, goes along with the former Relationships and Deaths.


Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind, I receive no material gain in writing this fanfiction. Just the opportunity to share my story with you.

Rated T : For Violence, and Sexuality

Summary: Post HBP. I'm writing as I go along, but its going to be in a lot of character povs. I'll take Ideas and Reviews I make mistakes and love if the huge ones were pointed out. Thanks will be given. Relationships HP/GW, RL/NT, BW/FD, and RW/HG

Chapter One

Irony's A Bitch

The lake glistened like the tears on all the faces present, no words could describe the irony of the beautiful day and the sadness and grief which consumed it. But why wouldn't the world show its gratitude for the wizard that did so much for it and it's people. He deserved no less. Even so it felt odd, in times like this you expect the rain to be pouring down, giving the reason why you're soul felt so cold and you're body ached all over.

As the arrows flew gracefully through the air, Hermione wished she could have made some sort of tribute to her late Headmaster. The only thing she could do now is help Harry defeat Voldermort and find all the horcuxes. Her mind raced with all the possibilities and roads that lie ahead. Grief hit her again like a smack in the face and the tears started to runaway from her. Her thoughts turned to her best friend and how Harry must feel, their mission was a waste in Harry's eyes they had no horcux and the man who had taunted him in his years at Hogwarts was the reason his parents were murdered by he-who-must-not be named and why one of the greatest wizards who ever lived lost his life. Harry was right Professor Snape didn't deserve to be trusted he was a death eater and always will be...

* * *

His heart was frozen, as he stared in complete silence, unmoving, and barely breathing. What had he done. If it wasn't for his invisibility charm everyone around him would throw every curse and jinx in the book at him heck probably the book too. Yet he had to see the funeral of the man he murdered..and admired. Love surrounded his entire life, he envied Ablus, everyone here wished he wouldn't have died and all the same people want him dead credited by all the most grossum muggle and wizard ways alike. He didn't blame them, he'd save them the time and effort and get rid of him himself if he didn't have to go through with Ablus' senile plan.

Time stood still although it was moving along like nothing happened. Severus Snape kept his eyes locked on Ablus' lifeless body he was trying his hardest not to look over at his former colleges and the "golden trio" he tried to turn his grief into hatred as he usually did. Dumbledore was so arrogant and trusting, how in his right mind could he think these measly children could defeat the Dark lord? What would love do to help Potter in his pre meditated quest. Love was the cause of his own victims death irony it's a bitch. And with that thought Severus made his way to his chambers to get a couple of things after all he wasn't welcome at Hogwarts anymore and with just reason but that's besides the point Buckbeak got him pretty good and he needed some salves from his stores.

* * *

"Harry where are you going?" asked Hermione as she laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Somewhere" replied Harry in an oddly unemotional tone.

"What's wrong Harry, you can tell me."

"Nothing, Hermione"

Harry looked at his friend no longer avoiding her eye, she was still teary eyed with concern written all over her face. She didn't know yet that he had just broken up with Ginny nor did he want to tell her. So to reserve that painful subject for later he came up with something to distract her.

"Sorry Hermione, I know your worried about me but really I'm fine. I was just going to walk around for a bit, maybe take a look at that _gits_ chambers to see if he left any clues from his Death Eater meetings. Maybe we could find a lead on where another horcux is hidden." Harry said hopefully.

"Oh, Harry I didn't even think of that. It's a good idea, but not meaning to give Professor Snape any compliments..." she continued hesitantly "He probably wouldn't have something that important laying around in his study."

"I know" Harry replied, "but right now I'll take anything that can help."

They both heard someone running in their direction panting a bit and turned around to see Ron, his long legs stretching in front of him as he ran to them stopping to a halt and trying to catch his breath. Hermione laughed a little bit at the ridiculous site, it was funny Harry had to agree two years of quidditch and he's out of breath with a little bit of running.

"Hey you guys" Ron said heavily "I just wanted to tell you guys I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my family I'll catch up with you at dinner."

"You guys ok?" he added.

"Yeah we're good" they both said in unison

"We'll meet back with you at dinner , have fun with your family Ron." Hermione added with a cheerful smile. Which Harry knew was kinda fake given the circumstances.

With a wave goodbye Ron jogged his way back to his family who could be seen from a distance hugging and consoling one another and whipping their tears. Harry thought to himself how in times like these even with his friends and "might as well be"adopted family around, he still felt like an outsider. Maybe because in the end it will only be him who's up against Voldermort despite what Hermione and Ron had said earlier. He wasn't going to let his friends and the ones he loved get hurt. He couldn't have that weight on his shoulders It'd be his fault if something were to happen to them. Voldermort wasn't after them, he was after him. Like the prophecy said neither could live while the other survived, and that's all he wanted to do was live, he couldn't live his life with some powerful lunatic plotting his death 24/7. He already screwed up everything up to this point, the tables have turned and now he could do something about it.

* * *

"So Harry" Hermione proclaimed

Harry barely heard her as he snapped out of his ravine.

"Er yeah?"

"Do you think we should go down to Professor Snape's chambers before dinner?"

"We only have a couple of hours until then"

"Yeah we probably should, we have to pack later so we wouldn't have the time."

As they both slowly made their way back to the castle their thoughts of the future followed them, with its unknowing certainty of the danger that would unfortunately come. For everyone in attendance and for the wizarding and muggle world in it's entirety.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I'd love to read what you guys think so far so please review!

With much love,

oxoxoxo

Angelwings8713


End file.
